Demián
Demián Loathe is a Lesser Demon of the sin of Hatred created by Athorment. He is a Roleplaying character on the Escuela Medianoche (or "Midnight School, College for Mythical and Supernatural Beings") on deviantArt and one of it's most notable students. He also forms part of the open Bilingüal group Super-League, demonstrating Obscure and Demonic characters can also be accepted. He was created on September 18th, 2010 Personality Demián is a serious, anti-social, and obscure character. His peculiar looks, intelligence, and sense of responsibility attracts his classmates' attention, and lead them to try and befriend him. Fortunately, he is in total control of his anger and highly patient, but it's rather obvious whenever something annoys him. Supernatural Abilities *Fast recovery. He can stand back up and heal himself faster from heavy damage. Small Injuries have a normal human healing factor. *Demonic Shape-Shifting. He can take on the forms of people, but is still easily recognizable by his demon eyes and white strands of hair which never change. *Supernatural Strength. Moderate Enough to break through doors. *Supernatural Speed. He is not agile, but he can run at the speed of a car. *Control over the flames of Hatred. The hatred of people allows him to summon purple flames with a power level that depends on the amount of loathing people close to him feel. *Link with Earth's Astral Plane. He can return back to Earth from hell and virtually any place as long as he owns something in it. *Demonic Immortality. He can be killed, but this means sending him back straight to Hell. *Servant of Sinner. During a Tuesday/Friday 13th he must spend time with someone he knows, lending him or her his own powers and immortality for the rest of the day. His presence influences the character's dark passions. *Hindering Presence. He can't touch anybody who has yet to notice his presence. *Unique to himself, he can read books by touch in seconds. *Book of Sins. With the property of capturing demons inside it and use their influence to heighten the reader's strength Backstory Student of Midnight School Profile Forms: Year 1 - Year 2 Through out the First Scholar Year he met and befriended most students and teachers inside the school, befriending Demonic Fighter Teacher Alex and the tallest dwarf Samantha among others. Always doing his homework and helping with doubts when asked, Demian became a role model student despite being partially apathetic. With time, he relaxes a bit, not taking his classmates' jokes seriously and even starting a relationship with a Banshee named Angelique near the ending of classes. However, he is attacked and kidnaped by the Tartarus demon, Friné, and Angelique leaves the school. Rea takes a very important role in the second Scholar Year. Having read a book about the Magic Transformation Arts and perfecting her human form through the first year, she makes sure Demián is accepted and even jumps in as a second generation student. Demián comes back from a fierce battle against Friné, who reveals herself as Demián's sister and gives chase to Earth. Professor Alex the demon Fighter - busy with other issues - aids Demián, giving him information on Tartarus and its demons. This eventually leads him to the Book of Sins hidden deep within the School's Library seals where he uses it to Capture Friné. Feeling down with Angelique's departure, he falls behind in homework, but Rea helps him keep up. Super-League Hero Form Name: Demián Loathe Age: 17 Ability: Reads books by Touch Props: Books/Garden Gnome "A Lesse demon of Hatred with supernatural powers. Very Anti social student of 'Midnight School'. Often seen messing around with heroes and villains. Hiding a secret purpose. Hates his sister Friné." Strength: 3/5 Defense: 1/5 Agility: 1/5 Speed: 3/5 Super Human Technique: 1/5 Special Power: Demon 5/5 Heroic Prowess: Infernal Loathe (Defensive Type) "Demián Stops the enemy on it's track, Immobilizing them to later summon hell's flames to burn anything close to Crisps" Fun Facts *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Gallery *Image Gallery *Damiana *Fan Artwork Category:Athorment Category:Super-League Category:Original Character